¿Por qué la máscara?
by ildokka
Summary: Iruka buscando alguna respuesta de Kakashi ¿será lo que espera?. One-shot. warning:Yaoi


Advertencia: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen..pero los tomo prestados un rato …

* * *

-¿Por qué la máscara? .

El tono de voz era casual , como quien pregunta que tiempo hará mañana, pero alguien observador como Kakashi podía notar el sutil temblor de la mano de Iruka mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa.

Kakashi sonrió debajo de la tela ,curvando su ojo , porque, estaba esperando la pregunta desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo

-Así que 4 meses ,3 días y 4 horas ¿eh?- Contestó inclinando ligeramente la cabeza con su enmascarada sonrisilla.

-¿Uh? ¿como?

-Es el tiempo que llevo esperando la pregunta...

La sonrisa había desaparecido y la expresión de ex-ANBU imposible de leer había vuelto.

-¿Y bien? ¿entonces? esta vez la dudas invadían también la voz del chunnin y apenas fueron un susurro.

Lo cierto es que Kakashi era un genio, sí, pero también un shinobi entrenado desde niño para no mostrar emoción, o más bien, para que éstas estuvieran en todo momento bajo control.

Así que, reconozcámoslo, el sabía cuánto le costaba enseñar al mundo como se sentía realmente.

Aún conociendo que éste momento llegaría su corazón y su cerebro no habían llegado a un acuerdo sobre cual seria la respuesta "adecuada". Por eso el silencio llenó la cocina de Iruka mientras Kakashi debatía en su interior.

-Bueno...- Empezó a decir intentando ,claramente, ganar tiempo.

Pero Iruka le interrumpió

-Shh, suficiente.

Esta vez fue Kakashi el sorprendido , arqueo las cejas y miró extrañado mientras Iruka se levanta y recogía los platos. El temblor había desaparecido y justo antes de girarse para lavar lo que habían ensuciado miró a Kakashi a los ojos y sonrío levemente, como cuando uno de sus alumnos acudían a él asustados y arrepentidos después de cometer alguna travesura. Iruka no podía evitar poner esa sonrisa, dulce y tierna, pero sobre todo comprensiva.

Petrificado en su silla Kakashi no sabía muy bien que acaba de ocurrir, podía ver la espalda de Iruka mientras fregaba,la persona que le había cambiado la vida y que nunca dejaba de sorprenderle.

Vio como comenzaba a tatarear un cancioncilla infantil mientras fregaba a su ritmo.

-Hagamos un trato.. - comenzó de a decir Iruka interrumpiendo todas sus actividades y girándose.

El repentino movimiento devolvió al ex-ANBU a la tierra , descubriendo que mientras observaba se había dibujado en su rostro una sonrisa tonta , sobre la que, por supuesto, no había tenido ningún control.

-Adelante- Contestó Kakashi retomando el control sobre gestos

-Esta será la única vez que te lo pregunte, nunca más bajo ningún concepto ni circunstancia me oirás preguntarte por tu máscara, porque aceptare tu respuesta sea cuál sea ¿entiendes?

- Emmm ¿Quieres decir que no te importa si te miento? -

-No!

El sonido salió más agudo de lo que a Iruka le hubiera gustado y un leve tono rosáceo invadió sus mejillas.

-Quiero decir que solo tendrás que darme una respuesta y no tiene porque ser ahora , tu puedes elegir cuando contestarme... yo esperaré lo que sea necesario. Es un trato justo ¿no? - Por un momento Iruka pareció meditar profundamente algo frunciendo el entrecejo y añadió en tono mas bajo y algo melancólico

- De cualquier forma es tu respuesta, puedes decirme lo que quieras, el trato no cambiará.- Terminó de decir con la mirada en el suelo mientras se frotaba la cicatriz de la nariz nerviosamente

_Así que Iruka estaba dispuesto a esperar por una respuesta ¿cuanto? ¿eternamente? e ¿incluso a aceptar una de sus excusas como repuesta? _pensó Kakashi

Ahora si que estaba sorprendido, bueno en realidad sintió como le invadían una serie de emociones distintas, orgullo ,alegría,felicidad ...Iruka pensaba en un futuro, ¡en un futuro juntos! y estaba dispuesto a esperar a que él estuviera preparado. Pero, por otro lado, se sintió culpable , inseguro y pequeño.

¿Cuantas a veces desde que comenzó su relación hace unos meses había pensado que no se merecía al chunnin? Pero entonces le veía sonreír, mientras se acercaba para saludarle o al entregarle esos horribles informes sobre sus misiones, recordaba a Iruka entrenando duro solo en los campos hasta altas horas de la noche, o por la mañana antes de que salir y sol y dar sus clases.

Observaba somo trataba con tanto amor a todos lo que tenia a su alrededor , como una habitación podía iluminarse por su sola presencia. Y no podía evitarlo, no podía dejar de querer estar a su lado para siempre, protegerlo , mimarlo e intentar evitar esas lágrimas que le había visto derramar cuando pensaba que estaba a solas junto a la tumba de sus padres.

-Kashi? Kakashi?

Kakashi levanto la cabeza, otra vez se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

Ahí estaba justo enfrente suya Iruka mirándolo preocupado , expectante y algo avergonzado aun pensando que quizás había sido demasiado atrevido y había cruzado una linea que aun no debía cruzar.

Iruka pensaba que aunque que estaban todo el tiempo que podían juntos, que salían a cenar, que se habían besado, en la oscuridad, ¡pero aun así lo había hecho!, que Kakashi parecía estar cada vez mas relajado con él y que creía haber empezado a entender lo sutiles cambios en sus gestos.

Creía que empezaba a vislumbrar que se ocultaba detrás de imagen de héroe de la villa y por supuesto había empezado a notar esos gestos de cariño que le daban esperanza y le hacían creer que iban en serio y que esto no era solo una diversión para el jounin.

Pero ahora llegado este momento no podía sino sentirse indefenso y desnudo sentía que Kakashi podía levantarse y dejarlo allí por haber ido demasiado lejos .Así que invadido por un repentino miedo ante el silencio que lo invadía todo se giró de nuevo hacia el fregadero y buscando quitarle importancia a la situación empezó a balbucear

-Bueno tampoco es importante ¿no?, no pasa nada .. -Intentó cambiar de tema

-Sshh. Suficiente.-

Interrumpió Kakashi susurrando en la oreja de Iruka.

Se había levantado y abrazaba fuertemente a Iruka por detrás impidiendo que sus brazos se movieran

Iruka estaba tenso y empezó a soltar los platos intentado relajarse

-Quizás tengas que esperar mucho tiempo- continuó diciendo en voz baja- Pero a cambio hagamos un trato.

Ahora el rojo había invadido por completo la cara de Iruka. Kakashi casi nunca iniciaba gestos de cariño , es cierto que nunca había rechazo los acercamientos de Iruka pero esto era algo completamente nuevo, cerro los ojos intentado calmarse para que no notara como su corazón se había acelerado pero al concentrase algo mas inesperado sucedió,podía oír el acelerado latido del corazón que lo abrazaba y era igual o mas rápido que el suyo y entonces ya nada más importaba.

-No me importa esperar ...

-Bien, porque lo que realmente deberías preguntarte no es por qué llevo esta máscara. - Recuerdos tristes, sensaciones amargas volvieron fugazmente a la cabeza de Kakashi mientras el mismo se preguntaba _¿tengo acaso una respuesta? ._

El aroma , el calor del cuerpo y el ritmo del corazón de Iruka le devolvieron a la paz que necesitaba (_¿cuántas veces iban ya?_) y continúo susurrando

- La verdadera pregunta que deberías hacerte es porque tu eres la única persona que me ha visto sin ella.

-Pero Kashi yo no... nunca te he visto.... -intento decir Iruka mientras se gira ente los brazos que lo atrapaban .

Y sus preguntas murieron en los labios,en la piel de la barbilla que ahora se podía acariciar y en la sonrisa más real que Kakashi había dado en años iluminando la cocina ( y el corazón) de Iruka una tarde de domingo cualquiera.

* * *

Primer fanfic de mi vida y sin beta reader así que perdón por los errores y la dudosa calidad. Era solo para distraerme un rato espero que no seáis muy crueles xD.


End file.
